Black Storm
by Pokemaster Ace
Summary: Sora is a survivor of the Mechanized Human Project, and a Promoter. His younger sister, Raigeki, is his Initiator. Together they must protect Japan from the Gastrea. Rated T for violence and gore.
1. Chapter 0

**Black Storm**

**Pre-Story**

This is just the characters. This has nothing about the story in it. It's just the OCs' discriptions. :P

Ps. Aka is japaniese for red and sora is japaniese for sky.

**OC 1:**

Name: Sora Utakata

Code Name: Aka Hito

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Civil Sec. Position: Promoter Rank 999

Civil Sec. Company: Takizawa Civil Security Company

Weapon(s): Valanium katana and valanium chainsaw

Special Attacks: Kiritrix, a vortex of storm clouds, rain, and lightning. Black Dahlia: Storm Barradge, a barradge of kicks. Black Dahlia: Divine Chaos, a flipping dive bomb that ends in a kick and a smash from the arm. Black Dahlia: Chaos Barradge, a barradge of 20 punches, 20 kicks, the jabbing of all pressure points, and a punch to right below the back of the neck. Black Dahlia: Telekinsis, basicaly telekinesis.

Look: Medium honey-blond hair, red jacket, black T-shirt, tan cargo shorts with wires attached to some of the buttons, brown boots, and eyes that constantly change color (mainly brown).

Special: Survivor of the Mechanized Human Project. Gear in his legs connect to an odd machine that connects to special headphones. These headphones read the wearer's thoughts and allow him or her to control the weather in order to create thunder storms(max storm radius: 30 meters). The headphones connect to his glasses and activate the heat-seaking technology in them. Gear in his arms connect to wires that have electricity running through them. These wires connect to special ports in his katana and chainsaw so that electricity runs through the blades. At the price of some of his sight of course. His eyes change color for some reason, though. When Gastrea blood covers him, he goes crazy.

Bio: When he was 7 years old, a Gastrea attacked his family, killing his dad. On the other hand, his mother, who was pregnant, got infected. She died right after giving birth to a girl with red eyes. The baby was one of the first cursed children. The next year he lost half of both of his arms, and almost all of both his legs. So he went into the Mechanized Human Project so he could survive and take care of his 1 year old sister. 4 years later they joined Civil Sec. (Civil Security). And 4 more years later, they must fight the Gastrea in order to save the Tokyo area. He often refrences games like Chess, Poker, Jenga, and Monopoly since he plays alot of games.

**OC 2:**

Name: Raigeki Utakata

Code Name: Kirin Hito

Gender: Female

Age: 9

Civil Sec. Position: Model Eel Initiator Rank 200

Civil Sec. Company: Takizawa Civil Security Company

Weapon(s) and/or Attack Techniques: 2 electrically charged whips with a small valanium spike at the end.

Special Attacks: Can strike her enemy with an enormous, blue bolt of lightning (can only be performed during a thunder storm). Can jolt her enemies with small lightning bolts. Can launch a bolt of static electricity into storm clouds to set a trap. When something bigger than a human steps under the cloud that was struck with the static, the thing gets struck by a huge lightning bolt that paralyzes it.

Look: Black Hair, gold eyes that glow red when engaging battle with a Gastrea or another person, blue jacket, white T-shirt, tan baggy jeans, black combat boots, black wool gloves that doesn't have an Index finger, a Ring finger, or a Pinky finger, a yellow whip holster on either side of her waist.

Special: Sora's younger sister and Initiator. Can combine both whips to create a giant whip that is twice as long and strong as one of the original whips. Can control electricity. When Gastrea blood covers her, she goes crazy.

Bio: Her mother died right after giving birth her. She was one of the first cursed children. Her older brother, Sora, took care of her. 4 years later they joined Civil Sec. And 4 more years later, they must fight the Gastrea in order to save the Tokyo area.

**OC3:**

Name: ?

Code Name: Akagi Takizawa

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Civil Sec. Position: Promoter Rank 998

Civil Sec. Company: Takizawa Civil Security Company

Other: President of Takizawa Civil Security Company

Weapon(s): 2 Valanium Battle Axes

Special Attacks: Inzen: Kakashi, an attack in which the user strikes with their weapons 13 times while in mid-air.

Look: Short black hair, black eyes. Black jacket with a dark red, almost black, stripe down the middle. Black fingerles gloves. Black pants. Black boots with orange shoelaces. A tattoo of a pair of black crow wings on his back that goes from his shoulders to his waist. Somtimes wears a black crow mask.

Special: Has 13 pet crows. Wants to be a crow. Goth. Emo. Real name is unknown.

Bio: He was 7 when the gastrea war began. He was an orphan that was never adopted. He was found by a major drug lord, thief, and murderer, who took him an raised him as a criminal. When his 'father' was caught and sent to jail, he killed the police to break him, and hundreds of other criminals, out. A year later all the criminals that were broke out were caught by the police, but Akagi wasn't. All the criminals that were caught were put to death. And a 6 year old Akagi began murdering millions of people, stealing millions of precious and one-of-a-kind objects, and threatening all of Tokyo. At the age of 7, though, he met 6 year old Sora and his family took Akagi in as a part of his family, until the Gastrea attacked and they were seperated from him. 4 years after, he made the Takizawa Civil Security Company as atonement for his sins. And then he met two people, the first two to work for his company, a brother and a sister, Sora and Raigeki. He was stunned and estatic at the same time since they were back. And they remembered each other. Soon after, Akagi got an Intiator himself.

**OC4:**

Name: Kuroha Hatake

Code Name: ?

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Civil Sec. Position: Model Dove Initiator Rank 201

Civil Sec. Company: Takizawa Civil Security Company

Weapon(s) and/or Attack Techniques: a Valanium Halberd (axe) that is painted white.

Special Attacks: Can control any plant life that exists.

Look: Long white hair, white eyes that glow red when engaging battle with a Gastrea or another person. White versons of what Akagi wears (shoelaces of boots are still orange though), and a tattoo of a pair of white angel wings going from her shoulders to her waist.

Special: Akagi's Initiator. Very first cursed child and very first Initiator. Very gentle and kind. Likes Sora.

Bio: She was born 5 years before the Gastrea war. Her mother was infected when she was pregnent and gave birth to Kuroha. She was the VERY FIRST CURSED CHILD AND INITIATOR. She was seperated from her family. When she met Akagi, she was confused by the way he acted. Soon she learned the terible things that had happened to him. When she did, she felt sympathy for him. When she met Sora and Raigeki, she smiled for some unknown reason that only she knows. She LIKES Sora.

**OC5:**

Name: Sakura

Code Name: none

Gender: Female

Age: 10

Civil Sec. Position: none

Civil Sec. Company: none

Weapon(s) and/or Attack Techniques: none

Special Attacks: none

Look: Red hair, red eyes that are disguised by green contacts that were given to her by Sora, when she is first introduced she wears a ragged shirt and ragged jeans, then she switches between a very light yellow dress and white heeled shoes, and a brownish hat white T-shirt blue jeans and black shoes.

Special: Being taken care of by Sora and Kuroha.

Bio: Born when the Gastrea war began. Abandoned by her mother when she found out what she was. Doesn't know what her last name is. She was saved by Sora and now lives with him.

**More:**

I will call Sora, Aka; and Raigeki, Rai until a certain point. XD And It will have a suprise ending...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Sky of Lightning, Roll of Thunder**

**Me: I changed Raigeki's cobe name from Rai to Kirin.**

Lightning flashed through the sky. A storm had arived. And when there is a storm, these two were practically unstoppable. Aka chopped off the four right legs of a Stage 1: Spider type Gastrea with his chainsaw. "Stage 1: Black Widow confirmed!" he shouted, while slicing off 2 of the 4 left legs. The Gastrea wailed as it fell, unable to stand on it's 2 remaining legs. Kirin combined her whips, and created an even longer whip. A raindrop hit her forehead. The storm had begun, at last. More raindrops splashed her. Her eye color darkened. She foamed from the mouth as she whipped the Gastrea. As soon as the whip made it's signiture crack, a huge bolt of lightning struck the giant, black spider. It wailed even louder than before as it exploded and little peices of it went flying everywhere. It had wailed louder than the enormous thunderclap that followed the lightning.

"Stage 3: Hornet, behind you!" Kirin warned. Aka spun around and charged at the gastrea. He leaped toward the creature. He sliced through the right wing with his chainsaw, and sliced through the left one with his katana.

Kirin cracked her whip at the beast, then whiped off the huge stinger. Then she snaped the only two fingers that had finger sleeves in her gloves. She snapped those 2 fingers on each hand, creating sparks of static electricity. She controled the electricity with her mind to increase it's size. She directed it at the Gastrea. The bolts hit their target, shocking it. Then she whipped the head off.

"How many left?" Kirin questioned.

"One" Aka answered, out of breath.

Rain poured from the cloud's.

Kirin's eyes glowed in an even darker red.

They looked carefully. Aka lifted his headphones up from around his neck, and put them on properly. They snapped into place. His glasses glowed blue. His eyes, on the other hand, glowed hazel.

He looked for the Gastrea. He saw a huge mass of heat heading for Kirin. His glasses began to glow green instead. He saw what the Gastrea is.

"Kirin, a Stage 4: Aldebaran coming up from behind you!" Aka warned. Kirin recombined her whips. She snapped her fingers toward the enormous, slowly swirling, grey clouds. The Aldebaran came around the corner, and into Kirin's trap. As soon as it stepped on the spot Kirin was in, the bolt of electricity came down on the Gastrea, frying it. The creature could barely move. Kirin decombined her whips. "Die, you worthless monster." she said, her eyes blood red. She whipped the Gastrea, cutting off it's head.

"Jenga! Mission accomplished." Aka enthusiasticly announced.

_Later..._

Aka and Kirin were visiting their friend, Miori. "Congragulations on accomplishing your mission. I heard that it was a success." she spoke, with her fan unfolded. "It was like Poker." Aka replied, "I won and recieved all the Yen that was put in the pot as my reward." Aka left the room with Kirin.

_Later..._

Aka and Kirin visited their friend, Kisara at her company. "So, you two took down ten Gastrea today, is that right, Aka?" Kisara said. "Bingo." Aka replied. "Your president is putting you through harder missions then I put Satomi-kun and Enju through, intresting." Kisara spoke, studying the situation.

The door creaked open.

A guy in black and a girl with red hair walked in.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Ragging Storm**

A guy in black and a girl with red hair walked in.

"Did you two complete your mission, Satomi-kun?" Kisara asked.

"Yes, we completed our mission, Kisara." Rentarou replied.

"Who are you?" Enju (the girl with red hair) questioned Kirin. "I am Model Eel: Kirin Hito Rank 200." Kirin responded, her eyes back to being gold. "Rank 200!?" Rentarou shouted in shock. "Bingo. And I'm her older brother, Aka Hito, Rank 999." Aka said in response.

Rentarou handed Kisara the money he recieved from the police for killing the Gastrea.

_Later..._

"Hey, want to join my adjuvant?" Rentarou asked Aka. "Sorry, but no dice." Aka answered. "How about we battle?" Rentarou questioned, "Then once you know my battle skills you join the team in fighting 2000 gastrea." Rentarou proposed. Aka's eyes turned gold. "Sure." he answered.

Kirin looked at the sky. It was clear. Not a cloud in sight.

_Later, in a mountainous forrest..._

Rentarou and Enju stood, ready. Aka and Kirin stood on the other side of them, clipping their gear into place. Once they finished, Enju and Rentarou introduced themselves. "Model Rabbit: Enju Aihara Rank 1,693!" Enju said. "Satomi Rentarou Rank 300!" Rentarou introduced himself. Aka and Kirin stood, silent. Enju's eyes began glowing red. Kirin's eyes did the same, only they were more onimous.

_**BATTLE START**_

**2 vs. 2**

Rentarou tried to kick Aka, but he caught his leg. Aka, then, threw him at a boulder so hard that the bould split in half 3 seconds before Rentarou crashed into it.

Aka clicked his headphones to his glasses, putting them on. The sky grew dark. Right then Rentarou recovered. Kirin took out her whips. Enju jumped at Kirin, trying to kick her. But Kirin controlled the electricity in her whip that's in her left hand, and made it tangle around Enju's leg. Kirin whipped the whip through the air, tossing Enju. Some electricity hit the ground at Rentarou's feet, and he was electricuted beforw he could move to attack Aka. Enju recovered after about a minute, then she kicked Kirin into a tree. Kirin tried to get up, but Enju ran up and round-house-kicked her.

Aka's eyes began glowing dark purple, blood streamed from them. A swirling thunder storm kicked up. A vortex of rain and lightning.

The Kiritrix.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Kiritrix**

The vortex got closer to Rentarou. He tried to back up, but his feat wouldn't move. He looked down and saw that his shoe's soles had melted from the heat. And when they had cooled, they stuck to the ground. Rentarou tried to slip out of the shoes, but he was to slow. The powerful wind didn't suck him into the vortex, but instead, for some unknown reason, blew him away from it.

Blood dripped from Aka's face. "Kiritix!" he roared over the wind. The vortex sped up and went straight toward Enju. She turned around and faced the funnel-shaped mass of wind, lightning, and pure terror. She tried to run, but felt somthing tug on her ankle. She looked down and saw a wire tied tightly to her ankle. She followed the wire to see it's sorce.

Kirin.

Attached to Kirin's jacket sleeve was the wire.

She pulled on the wire. Enju fell back, knocked off her feet. "Enju!" Rentarou cried. But it was to late. She was blown away by the vortex. She smashed into a tree.

The vortex dispersed.

Aka grinned. Not a normal, happy grin. Not an akward grin. But an evil grin. A grin of pure bloodlust. Kirin's eyes turned to a darker shade of red than blood. And she wore a grin of pure bloodlust on her face as well.

At least, that's what Rentarou thought he saw. He thought he saw grins of pure bloodlust.

But what he saw was an illusion. An illusion his mind made when he saw Aka and Kirin's ominous eyes during Kiritrix.

An illusion. The grins were just an illusion.

Enju tried to get up, but couldn't. That's when Enju and Rentarou noticed it. It was raining. A clear day quickly turned into a stormy day.

Rentarou quickly ran to Enju. She was alive. Rentarou helped her up.

Aka's eyes turned back to their normal brown color. Rentarou charged at Aka. "Inzen: Genmeikan!" Rentarou shouted as he tried to kick Aka in the face. Aka ducked under Rentarou's swinging leg. Enju tried to kick Kirin, but Kirin snapped her fingers and electricuted Enju. "Black Dahlia: Storm Barradge!" Aka shouted as he struck Rentarou's leg. Aka spun around and jabbed Rentarou in the side. Aka then jumped and began kicking Rentarou and using the force to flip over his head and kick him in the other side and do the same thing. He repeated this ten times. When he finished, he round-house-kicked Rentarou in the face, then bounced and kicked him in the face, using his face as a trampoline to jump high in the air. " 23-hit combo! Black Dahlia: Divine Chaos!" Aka shouted, as he began dive bombing through the air. He then flipped and struck his right arm and right leg out. First his leg came in contact with Rentarou's face. Then his arm came in contact with his face. Rentarou was smashed into the ground. "3-hit combo. Check." Aka said.

**KO**

**2 vs. 1 **

Enju round-house-kicked Kirin in the back of the head. Kirin electricuted the wire connected to her jacket and controled in order to tie it to Enju. Enju high kicked the air in order to toss Kirin. Kirin went flying in the air, then, when Enju smashed her foot back onto the ground, she smashed into the ground.

**KO**

**1 vs. 1**

"Black Dahlia: Chaos Barradge!" Aka announced. Aka began rapidly punching and kicking Enju. Then he began jabbing her in her preshure points. He finsihed by striking her just below the back of her neck. "51-hit combo. Checkmate." he said as he finished.

**KO**

**1 vs. 0**

_**VICTORY: AKA AND KIRIN**_

"Your strong." Rentarou spoke to Aka. "I know. But I'm not joining the adjuvant." Aka replied. "I can't believe that you beat me. I'm Rank 300 and your Rank 999." Rentarou said. "Well my right foot and the heel of my right are made out of vallanium." Aka replied. Enju looked at him with eyes full of shock. "So that explains it." Rentarou said. "Allow me to reintroduce myself. I am formerly from the Ground Self-Defence Forces Eastern Force, 787th Mechanization Special Unit, of the New Humanity Creation Plan, Aka Hito." Aka explained like it was no big deal. "Your another survivor?" Rentarou exclaimed. "Yes, I just went over this." Aka replied, annoyed.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Evaluation Day**

After about three days of Aka and Kirin HAVING FUN BY KILLING GASTREA a fateful day came.

Evaluation day.

"So, it's Evaluation day today. I hope that it goes well this year, unlike last year." Aka spoke. "I hope so too." Kirin said as she tugged on the sleeve of her blue jacket.

_Later..._

"You know what today is...?" Akagi questioned, in his usual flat tone. "Bingo, Evaluation day." Aka replied. "Correct." Kuroha spoke in her happy tone. Aka handed Akagi the folder in his hand. Akagi looked through the reports of the missions, Yen they got in return for killing Gastrea, the success's, the failures, the infected, and the overall damadge from fighting. "Well then, Yen recieved this year: 967,870,980 yen; Success rate: 85.3%;" Akagi was evaluating, "Failure rate: 14.7%; overall damadge: 12%." Aka gulped. _Overall damadge is 12%! _he thought, _That's alot! At least it's less than last year, though._ "Well then, Sora and Raigeki's - I mean Aka and Kirin's evaluation grade is B-." Kuroha announced. "Come on, we can do better than that, people." Akagi said. "Hey, at least it's better than last year, when our evaluation grade was **D**-!" Aka protessted.

"Well, I'm sorry, but a B- is barely acceptable, Sora." Akagi announced. "Hey, I told you to call me Aka, 'member!?" Aka (from now on he will be called Sora) shouted. "Aw man, not another screaming match." Kirin spoke. "Well, at least that's the same, Raigeki." Kuroha said. Kirin (from now on she will be called Raigeki) sighed.

_10 minutes and one very intense screaming match later..._

Sora said his goodbyes to the duo that lead the company. "Sora, wait!" Kuroha said as Sora and Raigeki were running out the door. "What is i-" Sora began, but he was cut off when Kuroha hugged him. "Please, come back alive." she said in his shoulder. "Don't worry, I will come back." Sora said. Kuroha gave him a kiss, then went back into the office, blushing.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: First Strike**

Sora layed in his bed. He was remembering the first time he killed a Gastrea.

_9 years ago..._

Sora's mother screamed as a Gastrea was attacking them. Sora's father was fighting the Gastrea with the only thing valanium in the house. A kitchen knife.

The Gastrea charged in and struck Sora's father. He fell to the ground, covered in blood. The Gastrea was about to charge in and attack, when Sora ran in and grabbed the knife. He charged at the Gastrea and stabbed it in the chest. The creature let out a wail, then tore open Sora's arms by using it's scythes. Sora screamed in agony, then stabbed the giant mantis again. He then proceeded to slice the creature to purple and green shreads. Not even noticing that the Gastrea had struck his mother with it's fangs. She was struck in the face. And some of the Gastrea venom mixed with her blood. Her blood which had already gotten in her mouth.

_Pressent..._

He smiled at the thought of ripping a Gastrea to shreads. But ripping it to shreads with your bare hands would feel alot better than ripping them to shreads with a knife. His smile grew when he thought of ripping a Gastrea to shreads with his bear hands. He wanted to rip a Gastrea to shreads now more then ever. He began to roam around the city, patroling for Gastrea. Then he heard shouting. A girl was heading straight towards him. She was holding cans of food. She stopped in front of Sora. Then the people caught up with her. "We'll teach you Gastrea a lesson not to steal from us." one of the men said as he pulled out a gun. Sora sighed as he pulled out his ID badge and HIS gun. "Look, let that girl go." he said to the men. "Why shou-" the man with the gun stopped talking when he saw that Sora was from Civil Sec. The man dropped the girl, and she ran to Sora's side. "Cursed Children may cary Gastrea blood, but they are the protecters of this country. Without them this place would be over run with over 2000 Gastrea when pillar 32 collapsed 4 days ago. You would've been dead without them. They are the saviors of this country. Now even though Gastrea killed most of my family, I still owe my life to the Cursed Children." Sora explained. "Why don't you hate the-" "Because my younger sister is a Cursed Child!" Sora shouted. The man pointed his gun at Sora. "So, are you one of them two!?" the man shouted. "NO!" Sora shouted as he pointed his gun at the man. The man pulled the trigger. The bullet struck Sora in the head, but it stopped before it went into his head. The man and the other two with him began shooting at the two of them. The bullets always stopped immediatly when they touched them. As soon as the guns were empty the men put them down. "Black Dahlia: Telekinsis." Sora said as he put his gun away. He pointed at the sky and the bullets went flying up. Then Sora snapped his fingers. The bullets began raining from the sky. The men began running away. Sora laughed at their powerlessness. The Cursed Child looked up at Sora. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you. You won't have to go back to the outer district. Or go to the IISO." Sora said to her. She smiled and said, "Thank you!"

_Later..._

"So you brought this girl in to take care of?" Raigeki questioned. "Yes. Her name is Sakura." Sora said. "So, who is going to take care of her?" Kuroha asked. "I am. But I'm gonna need some help." Sora replied, "So, how about we take care of her. I mean, we are together, so why don't we take care of a kid." Kuroha blushed. "A-alright." she answered.

And just like that Kuroha and Sora began taking care of a kid together.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Stormy Vengence**

**Me: A good song for this chapter and the next chapter is Free at Last by Today is the Day**

A storm was coming. Sora and Raigeki had a mission. Their mission, track down and kill the ten Gastrea attacking the western part of the Tokyo area. Three Gastreas had already been killed. There were seven left. Sora would never forget the Gastrea that had killed his mother. A stage 4: Wasp. He looked around for Gastrea. And then he saw a cluster of the remaining 7 Gastrea.

Sora and Raigeki charged in for battle. Sora plucked a wire on his gear. A raindrop hit Raigeki's face. And soon it turned into a full, all out storm. Sora slashed at the Gastrea, cutting off a leg here, a wing there. Raigeki whipped at the Gastrea, putting gashes all over them. Soon there was only one left. A huge, winged, black Gastrea with a long stinger. A stage 4: Wasp. Sora and Raigeki stopped dead in there tracks. Sora smirked. "It's been 8 years. Time for our revenge." he said in an ominous voice. His eyes turned hazel. Raigeki's eyes turned an even darker red than blood. Raigeki combined her whips. She whipped the Gastrea. It wailed in agony. Sora liked it's wails of agony. He chopped off the stinger with his chainsaw. The monsterous beast wailed even louder. Sora plunged his weapons into the chest of the beast. He, then, pulled them in opposite directions. The beast wailed louder. It's blood pooled out and splattered all over Sora. He grinned. He liked the feel of Gastrea blood. Raigeki whipped the beast in half from under it. Blood pooled out onto her too. Sora and Raigeki walked away, covered in the purple ooze that is Gastrea blood.

"So you had a fun time killing that Gastrea."

Sora and Raigeki looked back and saw two people. A man in a white happy mask and a red suit. And a girl with red eyes dressed in blue. Sora's grin grew wider. "Yes we did. We avenged our family by killing it." he said in his creepy tone. Raigeki's grin grew wider as well. Sora and Raigeki's grins were grins of pure insanity. Raigeki apeared before the girl in the blue dress. The girl fell down from pure shock. The masked man's expression was hidden under his mask. Sora's grin grew wider. He apeared before the masked man, and had his katana to the man's throat. "Tell me who you are, before you lose you head." Sora said. "Kagetane Hiruko." the masked man said. Then he pointed to the girl inn the dress. "And thats my daughter, Kohina." "Nice names. I'll remeber them as I'm gutting you like fish and stringing you by your entrails." Sora replied.


	8. Final Chapter

**Chapter 7: End of Life**

Sora took up his katana. He brought it down in one slash. Kagatene fell to the ground, dead. Kohina backed away from Raigeki. Then she couldn't move. She looked at her body. Plants were wrapped around her. She looked up to see Kuroha and Akagi walking towards her. "Good job taking down two criminals." Kuroha said. "It was our pleasure, mother." Raigeki replied. "Your a good girl, Aka." Sora said to his 'sister'. Aka smiled. Sora picked up Kagatene by his leg and slung him over his shoulder. The blood poured out of Kagatene's body and dripped down Sora's back. "So, can I drink her blood, father?" Aka asked Sora. "Alright, you do need to keep your strength up, after all." he replied. "Well done, everyone." Akagi announced. "Thank you, Master Danzo." Sora, Raigeki, and Kuroha replied. "D-Danzo? A-as in D-Danzo H-Hita?" Kohina asked. Aka smirked as she walked over to the Kohina. Aka leaned down and chomped down on Kohina's neck. Kohina screamed in agony. "She is getting stronger, Kuroha." Sora spoke. "Isn't it adorable how she feeds on people's blood?" Kuroha asked. "It is." Sora replied. Kohina screamed louder. Danzo smiled. The scream was so lovely. Just the right amount of fear, agony, and sorrow. Kohina went pale and everything went quiet.

Kohina died.

Aka opened her mouth, letting the dead body fall to the ground. She licked the blood off her lips. She smiled, letting her fangs show. "Our plan worked perfectly." Danzo said, "By creating machines that go on her wrists that allow her to create and control electricity in order to disgiuse her as a Model Eel was perfect." "Our daughter is growing to be a powerful Model Bat." Kuroha said to Sora. Sora nodded.

They left the area and headed home. "Can I drink his blood?" Aka asked Sora as she pointed to Kagatene's dead body. "Not yet, he's our dinner tonight." Sora replied.

Sora smirked at the thought, letting his fangs show. He reached back and grabed at on of Kagatene's guts and ripped it out. He had began gutting him, just like he said he would.

And so this is th


End file.
